Hephaistion's Homer
by Lysis
Summary: Summary: A story about birthdays, Hephaistion's sixteenth and Alexandros' fifteenth and the very special gifts they give one another. This is complete and utter fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Hephaistion's Homer

Author: Lysis/Selket – Revised March 2012 (Originally written 2006)

Summary: A story about birthdays, Hephaistion's sixteenth and Alexandros' fifteenth and the very special gifts they give one another. This is complete and utter fiction. In the course of this story, there will be (though not necessarily in the order set herein) some studying of boring architecture, lulling about like Athenian dandies in the sun, quoting of erotic Greek poetry, exchanging special gifts, some war stuff, death threats, dirty songs being sung, and, yes, even a little fooling around (in the erotic sense) on the part of certain parties involved.

Chapter One

*Alexandros visits Hephaistion who is recovering on his family's estate from a battle wound and brings a special birthday gift.

* * *

><p>Into the morning calm of the stone laid courtyard came the sound of a horse, no, not one horse, but two. One moved faster, at a quicker pace almost as though to announce a race between the two. Hephaistion paused from his reading of Herodotus' description of the Mausoleum of Halicarnassus to listen to the tattoo of the horses hoofs when he heard his name shouted.<p>

"Zeus be praised!" He dropped the scroll happy to leave Herodotus to his legendary travels. Quickly he flung on his sandals laced them up and was gone from the room with only the smoke from the extinguished lamp as a sign he had ever been there.

"Alexandros! What do you here? I thought you back in Pella." Hephaistion limped briskly from under the freshly painted portico into the spacious courtyard. The day was warm and would soon turn hot; such were the days in Artemisios at father's estate in the eastern foothills of Mt. Vermion.

A good deal of Hephaistion's boyhood had been spent in the lush vineyards and deep, cool forests that covered the mountain. Often he would look out from a rise on his father's lands toward the mountain's snow capped heights. For three glorious days he and Alexandros had escaped further up in the thickly forested coverts when Alexandros was ten, and he eleven in hopes of evading Leonidas, kinsman to Alexandros' Mother and his repressive regime of tutors and training.

They had lived a glorious existence fishing from clear, sunny streams, hunting for their suppers. They took nightly shelter in a cave they discovered that had been abandoned by some animal, most likely a bear, as they discerned by its pug marks and dried dung. There they had amused themselves with lavish telling of the Akhilles, Herakles and Jason's mighty tales and acting out their favorite scenes from the Iliad. Akhilles had just slain the brave and proud Hektor, who lay with the bloody dust of Troy upon his noble brow when they were discovered by some hunters and dragged back to Pella. Alexandros, in a moment of doubt had left a letter for Hellanike, his childhood nurse, explaining where they had gone and why. She, knowing her former charge well, and though loving him dearly, had revealed the destination of the escapees. Yet they had borne their capture well and held their heads high and showed no contempt for their captors as they were taken back.

Hephaistion shook himself free of his memories and looked up to meet the steady, but concerned gaze of his dearest friend. Alexandros immediately flung himself from Boukephalas' back and was on his knees before Hephaistion examining the linen bandage on his left leg. "Joytoyou, Hephaistion, yourlimpisgettingbetter. Doesitpainyouless?" Alexandros paused for breath smiling a bit sheepishly and continued at a somewhat slower pace. "Ought you to be moving as quickly as that though? Let me check the bandages, I worry that your mother will not do it properly and…."

"Joy to you, Alexandros!" Laughing, Hephaistion pulled the smaller youth up and silenced his rapid rush of words with a kiss of greeting that was a bit longer than necessary. "'Tis the only way I know to silence you, well your mouth at least, as for your mind, 'tis still a mystery to me." He flung his arm around Alexandros' shoulder. "I am mending well, Alexandros, do not fret or mother me so. The one already is vexing enough. With you here, now I will be even better - but what do you here, aside from coming to check on my wound?"

Sweat stood out on Alexandros' smooth brow, he smelled of the warm wind, sweet grass, and the slight hint of lavender that Hephaistion knew was pressed crushed into his clothes chest by Lanike. This he knew as they had both caught her at it on a rare and recent visit to Mieza, and had teased her most cruelly. She had pretended to box Alexandros' ears for his "disrespectful" manner, but had ended up hugging him close as she had done for so many years when he was but a small boy. Hephaistion remembering the exchanged smiled. Yes, there had been a few, Lanike and old Lysimakhos who loved Alexandros unconditionally. Yes, they had reproached and punished him when he transgressed as children often do, sometimes willfully, knowing Alexandros, but always it had been with love, and they had never plagued him with their own troubles. This, Hephaistion knew, from his own mother's gentle care of him was the sign of true love; it sought nothing for itself, only pride and care for the beloved.

As he studied Alexandros, whose mantle was covered with a fine red dust and his golden hair streaked through as though Hephaestus had run a handful of scarlet fire from his forge through the thick curls Hephaistion was glad Alexandros had come from Pella to his father's country estates. Even though they would be back in Mieza in less than five days, their time apart had been a lifetime for Hephaistion.

"We are going riding, 'Tion. I have brought you a decent mount." Hephaistion's eyes widen in awe as studied the two horses before him. Alexandros naturally rode his oxhead, Bukephalus, and on a lead stood another horse, a beautiful snowy white stallion, that had a black streak along the right side of his cheek that ended up by the eye. Seeing Hephaistion it tossed its mane wildly, as though it had been cued and kicked out its back legs. Alexandros grinned widely watching the spirited animal's display.

""He is showing you what he can do. I thought you would deal well together."

"He's a wonder!" Hephaistion could only stare in awe at the handsome animal that seemed Bukephalus' equal in all ways. He ran his fingers along the horse's black nose and scratched behind its alert white ears. His reward was a long swipe across the face from a very wet tongue.

"I think he'll accept me." Hephaistion laughed, wiping his face as he patted the horse again.

"Of course he will. I told him to. He'll love you just as much as I do. Besides I could not miss your birthday, 'twould be remiss of me." Alexandros answered with a mischievous smile and happy chuckle which caused a lump to swell in Hephaistion's throat. No one could make his pulse jump the way the youth before him did. Let Alexandros stand before him, even clothed in the ragged chiton he once used to run about in, and even Apollo in all his brilliance was dimmed.

"So you love me?" Hephaistion teased his companion as he let his hand linger along the long, lean line of Alexandros' ribs and watched delightedly as Alexandros blushed and pretended to swat at a fly that was pestering the horses. Hephaistion began to lean into Alexandros, pinning him between Boukephalas and himself, intend on tickling him, when he heard the approach of quick footsteps and his father's smooth voice. He stole a quick look at his friend and could see that Alexandros has gone quite red. It only made Hephaistion smile more. He had a feeling this was going to be a very special visit.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Hephaistion's Homer

Author: Lysis/Selket – Revised March 2012 (Originally written 2006)

Summary: A story about birthdays, Hephaistion's sixteenth and Alexandros' fifteenth and the very special gifts they give one another. This is complete and utter fiction. There is some quoting of erotic Greek poetry, exchanging special gifts, some war stuff and, yes, a little fooling around (in the erotic sense) on the part of certain parties involved.

CHAPTER TWO

*Hephaistion watches as Alexandros tries to convince his father, Amyntor to allow Hephaistion the expensive gift of a stallion.

* * *

><p>Both youths became silent as Amyntor; Hephaistion's father entered the courtyard. Only Boukephalus dared flicker his ears as the older man began to speak.<p>

"What is this, Alexandros? I thought you in Pella with the army. Have you leave to visit?" After greeting Amyntor appropriately, Alexandros drew a sealed parchment from Boukephalus' saddle bags and handed it to him. "My father has granted me leave from my duties, if it pleases you, my lord. I go or stay at your bidding." Hephaistion marveled at the Alexandros who stood before his tall, athletic father. Head bowed, hands clasped behind his back and his posture tall and correct, he was every inch the perfectly respectable image of Spartan youth, so cherished by his tutor, and Mother's kinsman, Leonidas.

Hephaistion smirked, but wiped his face clean when his father turned toward him. Hardly that! If only Leonidas knew the tricks Alexandros got up to especially now that they were at Mieza. Well, thanks the gods, Leonidas hadn't come to Mieza along with Aristotle who took a kinder eye to the acting out and often turned a blind eye unless something got out of hand – such as the time Nearkhos broke his arm climbing out of the window of the village whore's hut. It hadn't really been Alexandros' fault that had happened. True he hadn't been paying attention just then when Nearkhos called out for help being preoccupied with…. Well, Nearkhos had mended quickly and no real harm done.

Amyntor looked up with a smile, "Of course, you may stay. I would not turn you away. I'll have your things put in Hephaistion's room. It will be good to have you here, it will make Hephaistion's birth day that much more special for him. I hear you also fought well and were wounded in Thrace; you are a true credit to your father and ancestors, Alexandros. I cannot think he can be anything but proud of you. I am most pleased with you both." At this he put his long hands on the shoulders of both youths smiling proudly at them. "You are true sons of Homer, no fear treads your footsteps into battle of this I am certain. Oh, I do wish I could be there with you again riding to the call of the salphinx, feeling the strength of the javelin in my hand, giving out the call of the paean." He looked away with a wistful smile on his face. "The call of Ares is a strong one, but these old bones have seen the last of Ares' work. I've other ways to serve your father, now. 'Tis all well and good." He gazed at both boys and ruffled Alexandros' dusty hair and gave him an affectionate kiss. "You'll ride back to Mieza together at the week's end."

Hephaistion watched as his father eyed the edgy stallion, and then turned to Alexandros frowning. "However, Alexandros, have you so quickly forgotten our recent conversation?" Hephaistion watched Alexandros' face flush pink as he dropped his gaze to the ground in respect, accepting the chastisement.

"No, my lord," he began, his voice soft and uncertain. "I …. You said I could not buy Hephaistion's friendship with lavish gifts. This I do remember and do not do, but you did not say anything about gifting him on his birth day. The stallion is a birth day gift. After Xenophon was lost to him in battle I thought it would be a worthy gift. Albeit, perhaps a bit much too some eyes, but for a noble's son, I thought… I thought you would find it a worthy gift. I… I do not mean any disrespect, my lord."

Hephaistion held his breath as he glanced at his father. His brow was furrowed and Alexandros would not meet his eyes. His cheeks were red and his breathing fast as though he had been running a long race. Hephaistion knew his father would recognize Alexandros' attempt at bending logic in order to win his argument. He tried not to smile as he watched Alexandros shuffle one foot back and forth.

Amyntor was not an overly strict man, but he had set rules on their friendship. He knew Alexandros' father had done the same for him, probably with greater caution and instruction. Aristotle was already counseling Alexandros on what to look for in men who he might choose to place in positions of power when he ruled. Alexandros had confided these things to Hephaistion, who saw that Alexandros already had some instinctive knowledge of what to look for in future officers who might serve him. His decisions and actions showed this, especially when in war.

In their recent battle against the Thracians Hephaistion had been somewhat surprised as he had watched as Alexandros, with a skill which belied his young years, had given orders and divided up their unit and assigned duties according to the skill level of each warrior. He had also led their charge himself when they had followed Philippos and the main body of the army into the town.

Hephaistion was deeply honored by Alexandros' growing confidences, but he also wondered where it might one day lead. He had noted with great attention when on duty as a Page to Philippos, how he distributed his power among two other officers, Parmenion and Antipater. Each man played a vital role in his army and governing of Macedon, yet it was clear to all who was ultimately in charge. He knew without having to ask that his father was thinking similar thoughts.

"It is quite a horse, and a princely gift." Amyntor ran a hand down the front legs of the stallion, but said nothing more.

Hephaistion's family was not poor, indeed they were quite well off, but they did not live by the standards Alexandros did when _allowed_ – which hadn't been often under Leonidas' regime. Hephaistion knew his father did not want his head turned by riches that he could not afford to give him. Nor did he want his companionship with Alexandros, especially now that they were older, to be one continued for the sake of gain. He would often remind him, "You have Alexandros' heart, Hephaistion, guard it well, for it is worth more than gold, and Philippos and Alexandros both will thank you for that. Alexandros will be king one day, and if you are true it is to you he will turn instead of all others. Be sure you are worthy of this and for the right reasons."

Hephaistion had tried several times to reassure his father that such was the case with he and Alexandros. Indeed, Hephaistion knew in his heart, were Alexandros a stable hand or even cast aside and exiled into a future of endless wandering seeking his living however he might find it, he would follow him, always. He was as linked to Alexandros as the air he breathed he could not live without either one.

Would his father let him keep the horse? The question rang through Hephaistion's mind. He could not tell anything from studying his father who was studying Alexandros thoughtfully. He knew he had lost Xenophon in battle. Another mount was necessary. He could not continue his training without one. Already they had spoken of this and his father had counseled him to patience. They would go together to look at horses before he left for Mieza. Yet, Hephaistion knew the animal his father might purchase for him would be nothing like this magnificent animal standing proudly before them. Indeed, the mare he was using just now was a good horse, but that was just it Hephaistion thought with frustration a good horse will get one from place to place, but it was not the horse to ride into battle.

Xenophon had been a wonderful horse, courageous and fierce in battle. He missed him still and mourned for him. To lose one's mount in battle was a common enough occurrence, but Hephaistion had never had such a horse as Xenophon. And while Xenophon had not been a stallion, but rather a gelding, he had been with him for nearly five years. They had become almost as Alexander and Boukephalus. He had carried his ashes home in a little pottery urn that Alexandros had bought for him that bore the image of Pegasus.

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

Hephaistion's Homer

Author: Lysis/Selket – Revised March 2012 (Originally written 2006)

Summary: A story about birthdays, Hephaistion's sixteenth and Alexandros' fifteenth and the very special gifts they give one another. This is complete and utter fiction. There is some quoting of erotic Greek poetry, exchanging special gifts, some war stuff and, yes, a little fooling around (in the erotic sense) on the part of certain parties involved.

Chapter Three

*Hephaistion reminisces on some recent activities with Alexandros after the battle against the Thracian.

Warning: Homoeroticism

* * *

><p>The wind stirred lifting the horses' manes tossing them in its invisible fingers. The white stallion shook its head and whined loudly, as though it were tired of standing on review and would now like to be tended to and fed. Just to prove the point it slapped the hard stone pavement with its mighty hoof to bring this point home lest Hephaistion or Alexandros forget. The air was dry with the swirl of brown dust and Boukephalas snorted as though in comment. Hephaistion leaned into the stallion's shoulder stroking the fine, smooth coat with his hand. It smelled of leather, grass and something else…a feeling not easily given to words – victory, Hephaistion thought as he met its bold black gaze. It held his and it seemed to him in that moment, that the white stallion already knew they belonged together.<p>

Hephaistion stole a glance at Alexandros whose eyes were respectfully focused on the ground awaiting his father's reply to his request.

Hephaistion continued to be amazed by Alexandros who stood now, quiet and reverential compared to the Alexandros who had thrown himself into battle over the past full moon cycle. That Alexandros had been in complete union with Ares. _That _Alexandros had been wild, especially _after_ battle, he recalled with a twinkle in his eyes. As he had led them into battle, he had been illuminated with the red power of the war god, glittering like a lamp in a darkening room. In those few moments when Hephaistion had followed him, on Xenophon, his sword raised, his own fears had been forgotten. He felt that Alexandros' aura covered him. He knew the others in their squadron felt it as well. Each had screamed out the paean and spurred on their horses as though the fire of Hephaestus lit the ground beneath their feet quickening their blood and there was nothing they could not do together! Even when he had taken his wound, Hephaistion had scarce felt the thrust of the spear as it had parted the skin tearing down toward the muscles and bone of his leg. It was not until Ptolemy had pointed out the blood pouring forth from the wound that he began to feel the first lance of pain.

Hephaistion knew now Alexandros would surpass his father in whatever he set himself. It was as clear as if some god had _ordained_ it, and in his soul he believed this to be so. Alexandros had confided to him that very thought. Looking now, at the golden youth before him, Hephaistion knew he would not fail. How could Alexandros be anything but glorious upon the earth? Hephaistion believed without doubt this would come to pass.

Leonidas' training had proven harsh but true; it seemed nothing could faze Alexandros on the battlefield. Yet, Hephaistion also knew behind the jests and jokes Alexandros made was a wound that ran deep, and still ached like an old battle scar on rainy days. There were times when he looked into the blue-grey eyes that he loved so and it seemed to him his friend's soul was bleeding.

He could press himself when even older more experienced soldiers gave up. Alexandros would be Ares incarnate in battle he was proving that already. He treated the wicked looking sword slash on his arm he had taken in their recent campaign as though it were nothing more than a childish scrape.

Hephaistion knew the surgeon had been somewhat unsettled by Alexandros' lack of concern for his own welfare, and had spoken with Philippos about it, but he, the uncompromising warrior himself many times wounded, had stated proudly that he was glad of his son's spirit on the field. So it had been left to Hephaistion to play the scold.

"Would you have me dishonor the gods?" Alexandros had answered his rebuke as they had sat together while waiting for their wounds to be treated. "Herakles calls for strong men to follow his path, Hephaistion. You did not cry out; why I did not even know you were wounded until I found you, here, in the hospital tent, so why do you chastise me so?"

Hephaistion, knew what was in his heart, but could not, would not speak it in a tent full of warriors. He could only let his beseeching eyes give voice to his fears and his growing feelings. However later that evening, once again in the tent they shared Alexandros had turned from the hardened warrior he was fast becoming back to the boy Hephaistion was falling in love with and had clung to him in tears offering repentance for worrying Hephaistion and his own fears over Hephaistion's wound.

"So much is happening so quickly, Hephaistion. One week we are at Mieza and then days later in battle. I feel sometimes I must run to catch up with myself. Do not misunderstand; I live to fight. I would not have it any other way. In battle I am overcome with my _daemon_, I can feel him in me, our breath is one, and I want only to live in his service. It is through his eyes I see out into the world. Yet, here now with you, I am the other Alexandros who wants only to be by your side. I fail sometimes trying to let the one reside within the other, but I promise you this, Hephaistion - I will not fail you. I will never do that."

They had embraced then and exchanged impassioned kisses. Hephaistion was sure it would come to something more. Alexandros had been nearly feverish with the ardor of Eros whispering in his ear lines from _The Myrmidons _and reminding him of Akhilles' great reverence for Patroklos' thighs. Hephaistion had teased him with a highly suggestive line from Theognis, about _sleeping the night through with a friend, unloading the desire for lusty action_ which prior to this had always drawn red blushes and shy protestations from Alexandros. However, with the call of Ares still coursing through his blood, Alexandros had thrust his cautions aside. Hephaistion found himself overtaken and breathless as fire surged under his skin by the trail Alexandros' questing strokes left along his inner thighs.

Yet the consummation of their devotion had been forestalled when Perdikkas and Peukestas had interrupted them barging drunkenly into their tent. Scarcely able to control his anger and frustration, Hephaistion had loudly and roughly shoved the drunkards to the ground and kicked them cursing them to Hades. Alexandros had immediately disappeared into the dark night growling like a much abused lion - loudly hissing about merciless Eros under his breath.

When Hephaistion finally caught up with him, Alexandros was quite drunk and merry, singing bawdy songs with Kletios and some of the older veterans. He had pulled Hephaistion into his arms and plastered sloppy, little kisses all over his face. Hephaistion allowed the strong lure of Dionysius to take over and lull him toward sleepiness and forgot the ache in his loins.

Yet something more had grown out of those few days, Hephaistion had seen the beginnings of a deeper bond between them grow from that time onward. It was fragile and needed to be tended carefully, but he was patient and could wait, he was good at nurturing things.

Hephaistion noticed his father inspecting the white stallion. It turned intelligent black eyes on him as though to size him up and must have found him acceptable as he allowed the inspection to continue.

"A goodly specimen of horse flesh, Alexandros, worth at least two talents. Where does a boy your age get the money for such an animal?" This time Hephaistion noticed Alexandros squirmed a bit and did not answer right away. He frowned to himself. How could Alexandros have purchased such an animal? Contrary to what most thought, Alexandros did not swim in riches. Hephaistion knew Philippos provided nearly everything his son might need; he would not stint him on anything that he would need for training and education, but this? Alexandros had some private money, but only what his mother sent him or Philippos gave him on the gods' feast days. Hephaistion knew they would never have given him the money for such a lavish gift as this.

Philotas was forever taunting Alexandros when he showed up with a new mount or some newly made cloak that was lined in rich skins or new hunting gear. There were times where even Perdikkas, who was always well dressed, could have stood instead as the heir, so commonly did Alexandros allow himself to be attired. But, Perdikkas from the royal house of Orestis was always appropriate in his manner and dress, while Philotas was not. Hephaistion scowled thinking on the older officer's vanity. In truth, Hephaistion admitted to himself, he did not much like or trust Philotas. However, Philotas could be generous, occasionally treating his friends to expensive whores, and lavish little suppers. Could Alexandros have borrowed the money from Philotas or Perdikkas? Perdikkas was generous with his money, as was Philotas, yet the difference was that Philotas never let you forget he'd lent it to you as where Perdikkas never minded and kept good confidence.

"Alexandros? Is this something we need to discuss?" Amyntor looked up at his son, and then to the bowed head before him. "Have you done something you are ashamed of?"

"Oh, no, Lord Amyntor, 'tis just that…," At this he turned so Hephaistion could no longer see his face, but he had heard the earnestness in his voice. It flowed over every syllable. He had to listen hard to hear Alexandros' words. "My lord, might we speak in private?"

Now Hephaistion was frowning truly concerned as he watched his father lead Alexandros toward the side of the courtyard away from him. For a moment it seemed the sun had dimmed. Standing against the brightly blue painted wall of the outer courtyard, Alexandros looked nervous and was gesturing expressively with his left hand as he always did when he was upset or trying to explain something he felt might be misunderstood. His father seemed to be scowling, quite angrily it seemed. "Zeus, please …." Hephaistion prayed softly trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach. "Let it be alright."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Hephaistion's Homer

Author: Lysis/Selket – Revised March 2012 (Originally written 2006)

Summary: A story about birthdays, Hephaistion's sixteenth and Alexandros' fifteenth and the very special gifts they give one another. This is complete and utter fiction. There is some quoting of erotic Greek poetry, exchanging special gifts, some war stuff and, yes, a little fooling around (in the erotic sense) on the part of certain parties involved.

Chapter Four

**Hephaistion receives another, very special gift for his birthday.

* * *

><p>Hephaistion turned his attention to the two horses. Boukephalas was so well trained that he would not venture from where Alexandros left him, unless Alexandros called him. Then he would fly to his side.<p>

"What did he do Boukephalus? Please the gods, it wasn't something ill." Hephaistion laid his forehead against Boukephalas' neck, and stoked the stallion. Boukephalas stood calmly, serene as though he had knowledge that Hephaistion had not.

He eyed the white stallion, it was glorious. Like Boukephalas, Xenophon's perfect horse. He could just imagine the two of them riding into battle side by side, Alexandros on his black Boukephalus, and he on this blaze of lighting that right now was licking his fingers.

Silently Hephaistion invoked Rhesos the Rider, the horse god, begging for intercession. He wanted this animal, but he did not want Alexandros to be in any trouble. He leaned in close resting his cheek against the animal's smooth flank. It had strong legs, a wild free spirit, and would carry him through many a charge, but it was an expensive beast, he could see that.

He looked up at the sound of voices as they came closer. Alexandros was trying not to smile, but he couldn't keep the glow from his face. It was like the sun rising over a stormy ocean. Hephaistion knew then the horse was his.

"Very well, Hephaistion I should say you are a lucky and fortunate lad. 'Tis a kingly animal, I know of only one to match it." They all laughed when Boukephalus neighed loudly and nudged Alexandros who was standing near him. Amyntor turned to Alexandros again, "This will be the end of such expensive presents for the year, now. We have an understanding, Alexandros?"

Again the pais appeared his voice a respectful paean in response to questioning by his elder. Amyntor chuckled merrily and grabbed Alexandros ruffling his hair as he crushed him against his chest with one arm. "If you are the quiet, obedient lad your demeanor pretends to I'll sell you my lands north of the river! I've seen that twinkle in your eye too long now and too often. You need not play me for a fool any longer. Relax my boy! You are among friends here, I'll not tattle to Leonidas if you forget that in the cold a smart man puts on a cloak to stay warm or eats a bit more when he is hungry and there is plenty to go around. Come, lad, let your guard down, you are among friends!"

Amyntor turned toward his son, and pulled both boys tight in his arms hugging them. "Never forget the truest gift is beyond all cost, for it is given with purity of heart. This is what you are receiving, Hephaistion, I hope you will honor it. See to your horse, boy." Hephaistion burst out laughing while he watched his father pat Alexandros on the head as though he were a small boy and passed on into the house.

Hephaistion and Alexandros were leading the horses toward the stables when Amyntor's voice caught them, "Hephaistion, what will you name your new companion?"

"I hadn't time to consider yet, father. Have you a suggestion?"

"Homer might be appropriate." He laughed loudly and Hephaistion caught a look pass between Alexandros and his father. His curiosity was peaked when he saw the approving expression in his father's eye when it passed over Alexandros.

Frowning Hephaistion watched his father's receding figure. "Some private joke - will you share it with me?" He glanced at Alexandros who didn't reply, but only smiled widely as he led the horses into separate stalls and prepared a bucket with water and another with oats. "No, I thought not, well, perhaps in due time."

"What will you call him?" Alexandros smiled in pleasure watching Hephaistion and the white stallion nuzzle one another.

"Helios, I think for he is as beautiful as the white horses that guide Apollo's chariot each morn. Oh, 'Xandros!" He hugged his friend. "Truly this is beyond all thought, you needn't have, but I am glad you did!" They both laughed "Just to have you here with me, is cause for celebration enough. I cannot live more than a few days without sight of you, my mind goes awry." He laughed again, to cover his embarrassment, but he meant the words. "I'll not forget my sixteenth year soon, I am sure."

"I would hope not. It started out most fortuitously. I am glad to see you are healing well and 'tis a good thing - I want nothing to happen to you, Hephaistion."

"Nothing shall it, Alexandros." Hephaistion said jauntily and then turned when Alexandros caught his arm. Hephaistion's face softened and his eyes grew warm as he studied the concern in his friend's face. "Truly, 'Xandros, I am well, do not fret. Now, having you here, why how can I be anything but new again?"

Alexandros shook his head in agreement, "Aye, you look well enough. I just… I cannot… I would worry, and I…"

Hephaistion smiled and leaned in close for a moment, knowing the fears Alexandros might allow himself to become prey to. "Fear not, 'Xandros, I am well by the grace of the gods and we've these two fine horses to ride, so set your mind at rest."

"They seem content enough." Alexandros observed as brushed Boukephalas down. "After the noon meal let's take them riding. I'll not be satisfied until I've seen you on your Helios. I want it to be perfect for you."

Hephaistion eyed the two animals. Helios' white tail was twitching away a fly and Boukephalus neighed loudly every so often, but for the most part they stood calmly allowing themselves to be groomed. The old stable was quiet and welcomed them warmly into its cool shadowy walls, as though it were an old friend. Hephaistion looked around it seemed he had grown up in this stable. He knew every crevice in its wooden walls, some of them he had pounded into place working alongside his father, repairing the roof, helping to build the horses' water trough and making a large room for the grooms to sleep in. Every footstep was fragrant with memories. The upper loft had been a comforting retreat to hide away with a couple of apples and his thoughts when he was younger. Many a night he and Alexandros had slept up there, gazing up into the starry heavens when they were younger pondering their future and reliving the Trojan War in their dreams on warm mid summer nights.

"Two stallions, Alexandros, do you not wonder that they can stand side by side and do not attack one another as stallions are wont to do?"

"Ah, do you forget so soon whose horses they are, Hephaistion?" With this Alexandros turned and much to Hephaistion's surprise and delight kissed his long, perfect nose quickly. Feeling playful Hephaistion attempted to nip at the tip of his nose with his teeth. Alexandros tried to pull away but Hephaistion caught him and began to tickle him, but Alexandros was quicker and slid from his reach laughing wildly as he threw the wet grooming brush at Hephaistion. As he picked it up, passing it back over to Alexandros, Hephaistion reflected thoughtfully on the other changes in his friend.

Alexandros, always attentive and affectionate, had become even more so. While they were still at Mieza, Hephaistion found himself waking many a morning to the sight of Alexandros peering at him concernedly, as he perched on the side of his bed often with a piece of fruit or some small oddment for him. At night he would come over and lie on Hephaistion's bed, and play with the bedcovers, pulling them back until Hephaistion snatched them away. Then he would launch himself at Hephaistion tickling him relentlessly and finally finish the attack off with a flurry of kisses. Once, just days ago, Alexandros had even hidden his tunic after bathing and told him he didn't need it. The gods had gifted him with such beauty that it was shameful to cover it. Hephaistion had chased him around the bathing chamber and was only able to regain it after launching his own counter attack which involved holding Alexandros down and tickling him until he was weak from laughing and then allowed some gentle stroking. It had not lasted long as Alexandros had suddenly become shy and concerned someone would discover them and had leapt up and run from the room quickly.

The interlude in Thrace had proven to Hephaistion that Alexandros did indeed feel the same desire for him, but upon their return Alexandros seemed to revert back the less aggressive manner he had been in before Thrace. Hephaistion knew he was at odds with something in himself. To Hephaistion it almost seemed that when filled with the heat of battle, Alexandros forget his shyness and became much bolder. Much as he longed to consummate this deeper affection between them, Hephaistion listened, observed and waited. He knew the time would come.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Hephaistion snuggled under the warm blankets on his bed. The cool linen of the sheets felt good against his bare skin and he shivered. He was waiting for Alexandros who seemed to taking an uncommonly long time coming to bed. He had been restless moving about at random, first with some excuse to check the horses. Then he must go and speak once more with Hephaistion's mother and thank her for the wonderful meal and her excellent hospitality. Finally, Hephaistion practically dragged the seemingly reluctant Alexandros into his chamber and all but pushed him onto the bed opposite his. Alexandros had lain there for what Hephaistion was sure was not even the time it took to let a long breath out and had been up, hopping about with the excuse wanting to read him something that had caught his attention in <em>Xenophon's Anabasis<em>.

"Haides take Xenophon, Alexandros!" He caught him and grabbed the scroll from his hands and it was then he noticed their shaking. "What troubles you that your hands shake so?"

Alexandros would not meet his eyes, but Hephaistion could not fail to see the blush rise in the face he had come to know as well as his own. "'Tis a thing of no great occurrence," he said softly and then confused Hephaistion even more when he wrapped his arms around his neck and rested his head against his shoulder.

"'Tion, how would…ah," he began softly and then stopped. Hephaistion looked down at him smiling, Alexandros was tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth, a clear sign he was conflicted over something.

"What is it, Alexandros? Surely, it can wait till the morrow." He pushed him over toward their beds. "Let us enjoy the night ahead of us. Read some of the Iliad to me."

Alexandros shook his golden head slowly as he sat gingerly on the edge of the bed and pulled Hephaistion down by the hand. "Ah, no…we must talk." Hephaistion frowned. "'Xandros, speak what troubles you so? Has something happened?"

"Yes, you see I, I…" Hephaistion was amazed to see a vivid flush of color flooding through the white skin of Alexandros' throat, chest and face as he removed his chiton. "I thought, 'tis your birth day on the morrow, and I wanted to give you one final gift."

Alexandros' blushes and his sudden shyness caught him off guard suddenly there was a sense of expectation between them. His voice growing husky Hephaistion teased and nudged his bare shoulder as he pulled the chiton from Alexandros' hands. "Is this gift something my father would approve of? Ought I go and ask him to come so we can discuss it?"

"Hephaistion!"

"'Xandros!" He was startled when Alexandros pulled his head down and kissed him on the lips hard and long. For a moment he swayed overtaken by the intensity of Alexandros' searing kiss. He knew his patience was about to be rewarded when Alexandros slowly began to draw a finger along Hephaistion's arm that lingered lower coming to rest on the strong line of his thigh. He shivered at the sensations arising in him and sucked in a breath as the finger continued to travel deliciously along his inner thigh.

"Oh, Gods!" He groaned and caught his breath as his wits were stolen as Alexandros' fingers began with the great tenderness to stroke him. Without hesitation Hephaistion pushed him beneath him down onto his bed returning his caress a good deal more boldly.

"Your mouth tastes warm like the sun." Hephaistion whispered as Alexandros wrapped his sun browned arms around Hephaistion's neck and moaned softly with pleasure.

"I'll bring you a horse everyday if you will do that, again." Alexandros' sighed as he shifted to allow Hephaistion's legs between his. "I'll have more reverence for your thighs than Akhilles had for Patroklos'." He whispered the words softly as he patted Hephaistion's buttocks lovingly with his hands.

"Is this my other gift, Xandros?" Hephaistion murmured as their legs locked together catching the heat of their young, rising bodies between them.

"I...oh, yesss," Alexandros' hissed caught in this new pleasure that he had wanted for so long but been uncertain of. "To be lovers," He panted out. "To be as as Akhilles and Patroklos were would give me the greatest happiness."

"Then we shall. Ought I lock the door in case we are disturbed?" Hephaistion began to tease and shivered as Alexandros fingers caused his head to spin in the most delightful way. He retaliated by rubbing sensuously against him until Alexandros was breathing hard and trembling in his arms.

"I have…placed…a brick…against it." Alexandros mumbled breathlessly. "I could tak…take no..."

"You talk too much, 'Xandros." Hephaistion cut him off with blistering kiss that was followed by a wicked little laugh as he began a bold stroking that only stopped when Alexandros let out the longest sigh Hephaistion had ever heard from him.

In the small, cool hours before the morning star rises Alexandros leaned over the sleeping form of Hephaistion and whispered softly as he kissed his sweetly curving lips. "Many blessings on this day, maybe all your birth days be as happy as this." Hephaistion sighed contentedly and pulled Alexandros closer as he snuggled into his welcoming arms.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Hephaistion's Homer

CHAPTER FIVE

***Hephaistion is caught daydreaming during lessons at Mieza…

*****Dedicated to a faithful lover of Hephaistion and, his Alexander - PHAIFAN.

Rating: Strong Homoeroticism

* * *

><p>Mieza seemed dull and unexciting after the bloody ecstasy of battle Hephaistion thought as he struggled to stay awake and interested as Aristotle droned on about the architecture of the Acropolis in Athens. It was hot and bright outside and the coolness of the cave where they took their summer time lessons had lulled him into a comfortably lazy state of disinterest. He leaned forward resting his chin on his palm thinking not about the Acropolis and its burning by the barbarian Xerxes but issues he considered more important just then.<p>

It would be Alexandros' birth day in just a few short weeks and he'd not thought of the right gift for him. Or rather he'd thought of several gifts and discarded them all in his mind. A new horse blanket for Boukephalas, the red woolen blanket was wearing thin, perhaps a new dagger? No, he had given him one just last year and no doubt one of the others would gift him with a new horse blanket. It must be something… He paused casting his mind about…it must be something special, yet he could not afford the things his heart longed to buy Alexandros.

He knew he could never match the magnificence of Helios and smiled thinking with pleasure of his horse. He had gone riding this morning and Philotas had actually begged him to let him ride Helios! It was a delight to have Philotas begging him for something. Generally, Hephaistion was the one begging or asking for something from the older officer. As he had stood listening to Philotas and Nearkhos praise Helios he'd caught Alexandros' gaze on him and a quick secret look had passed between them. They had quickly invented an urgent excuse to steal away. Well, he was paying the price for their few stolen moments, he reflected as he yawned again. Neither of them was getting much sleep of late, but it was a pleasant price to pay for the pleasurable activities that kept them so occupied.

He knew from the smug looks and knowing glances that the others had guessed they had become lovers. Indeed, Nearkhos had been most inquisitive, coming out bluntly and asking did he go back to the stable sated with barley? Hephaistion was well acquainted with Theognis' erotic verse, indeed he and Alexandros had stolen a look at a volume of it Aristotle kept locked up. Infuriated, he had forcefully wrestled the smaller Nearkhos to the ground in response, breaking his nose for good measure. Then he had gone about loudly singing a much filthier verse about a Cretan and a pig until Nearkhos had begged him peace.

It seemed that where ever they went, someone followed. Whether by accident or curiosity, they didn't know, but he knew that Alexander was still rather shy about this very real change in their friendship and he made every effort to make sure when they needed to they could steal away from prying eyes. Not too long ago, Ptolemy had come upon them, quite by accident, or so he'd claimed. As far as Hephaistion was concerned, the man was a lying bastard – as they had discovered.

It had been an exquisite warm summer afternoon. They had taken themselves to the deep woods to collect some flowering plants for Aristotle that only grew near certain trees and had stopped to enjoy the solitude.

With a lazy smile Hephaistion recalled lying back in the lush grass with Alexandros locked in his arms. He could still smell the sun warmed scent of Alexandros' skin. His full lips had been wet, sweet with the juice of wild strawberries they had feasted on. Hephaistion closed his eyes for a moment and licked his lips - remembering. He could still taste and feel Alexandros' lips against his. They had laid entwined, talking, laughing, and caressing one another with lazy pleasure.

Then Alexandros had slipped from his embrace and had slowly pressed little kisses along his throat and face, while attempting to divest him of his chiton. At first they had played a game of tug of war for the chiton, with Alexandros winning when he had forced him to give it up at knife point. This was a side of Alexandros Hephaistion had not expected and it had caused his breathing to become deliciously labored as the cool, smooth iron blade slid against his damp, heated skin

"Gods! 'Xandros!" He had been tossed about in a passion from the heat of Alexandros' exploring fingertips. He began to squirm and pull away, but Alexandros grabbed his hands and subdued them with his own as he continued the exquisite torment. Kneeling above him, Alexandros looked down into his eyes and laughed softly at Hephaistion's dilemma.

"My first conquest!" Alexandros was grinning proudly and his words caressed his ear - a soft tickle against his brain, leading him toward a place where all he could do, think and feel was his desire for his companion. With one long sweeping movement he pulled Alexandros back into his embrace, rolled him over until Alexandros was beneath him and at his mercy. His captive was laughing and that wouldn't do, Hephaistion decided and stopped his mouth with fierce, hard kisses. Then with a wicked giggle he ripped Alexandros' chiton away, and ground his body roughly against him. Laughing they fought against one another as they rolled along the cool grass until they were both panting hotly from their erotic exertions.

"'Xandros, if you moan any louder the entire forest will hear." He had teased caressing Alexandros' bronze thighs, moving slowly until his fingers found him, and drew a shudder and a deep groan of pleasure from Alexandros.

Finally with a soft, strangled cry of release Alexandros collapsed beneath Hephaistion. As they had lain quietly, talking softly, still trembling and aglow from their shared pleasure, a rustling in the bushes nearby alarmed Alexandros who grabbed his sword and leapt to his feet. He poked through the crisply leaved branches, frightening a rabbit and drawing low found his mark against the soft skin of Ptolemy who had let out a pained yelp.

"You wretched son of a whore!" Hephaistion had been furious at the sight of Ptolemy's grinning face. Alexandros was blushing and unnerved which seemed to delight Ptolemy all the more.

"Such sweet blushes, do they not tempt you to fierce kisses, Hephaistion?"

"This is too much, even for you, Ptolemy!" Alexandros had shouted at him his shyness forgotten at the taunting words. "Swear by white limbed Aphrodite, you will not speak of this to anyone! Swear it, or I will run you through. I will see your mother weep at your gravesite, do you not swear!" Raging, Alexandros had jabbed at Ptolemy hard with his sword drawing blood, but Ptolemy's only response was a wicked laugh. He had brashly raised one fine eyebrow at them, smiled brazenly and slapped Hephaistion's buttocks. Alexandros had growled and pulled Hephaistion to his side glowering.

"It would seem that you have become Eros willing slave, or perhaps Hephaistion's willing slave?" Ptolemy grinned impudently at Alexandros' scowl and appraised Hephaistion boldly. "I found it much entertaining, a most stimulating sight. Why 'twas a sight half, no, all the barracks would give a month's pay to hear of! This I do not doubt!"

"You…you, I will…!" His eyes angry blue slits, Hephaistion advanced on Ptolemy threateningly his dagger clutched in his hand. "We will see how well you brag without a tongue or whore without that cock you prize so much!"

"Why such angry words?" Ptolemy giggled but began a strategic retreat as the sharp edge of Hephaistion's dagger that came a little too close to its mark. "Indeed, Hephaistion you ride your stallion well. I knew you were a good horseman." He turned at the sound of Alexandros' gasp and grinned.

"Alexandros' does his manly passion not thrill you?" Laughing Ptolemy ducked the fist Alexandros swung in his direction and loped off at a fast run calling behind him, "Such passion, do not let it go to waste." Moaning loudly he mimicked Alexandros, his words echoing throughout the still forest like a paean, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, 'Tion!"

"Bastard! Bastard! I will kill you!" Alexandros screamed and began to run after the miscreant only to have Hephaistion pull him back. Alexandros narrowed his eyes glaring dangerously in the direction Ptolemy had fled and bellowed furious curses at the retreating figure.

"It will do no good..." Hephaistion sighed and sank to the ground. "I'll help you kill him though should he breathe a word."

* * *

><p>Well, that was Ptolemy, thought Hephaistion. Ptolemy seemed to delight in catching his friends out when they were in a private moment and then would taunt them mercilessly. The time he had caught Peukestas with Telemon, he had taken to coming up behind them and moaning loudly Peukestas' name as though he were in the throes of erotic delight until Telemon, never one to shrink from a fight, had gone bright red and slunk off embarrassed.<p>

Quite recently, Alexandros much relaxed and well into his cups had teased Ptolemy, while at the village on a free afternoon saying that Ptolemy did not know the true pleasures of Eros. For how could he when he would only consort with women? Ptolemy, whose lecherous ways were well known, indeed the countryside was peppered with his bastards, had eyed Hephaistion boldly and said if his dear friend was willing to share he would be pleased to sample those delights he had not sought before. For a tense moment it seemed they would cross swords, but Ptolemy smiled that lazy grin of his, which so attracted women, noble or poor, and with a stolen kiss from Hephaistion's lips had sauntered off toward the hut of a willing whore.

Hephaistion, warmed and feeling good natured by good Miezian wine had laughed and muttered loudly that they should buy Ptolemy a night with a Kleon the Athenian, a beautiful youth renowned for being able to tempt men who eschewed the ways of lover and beloved. Then he would understand what it was to learn the true lesson of the Soul. Alexandros had snorted with laughter, for Harpalus walking by just then heard him and laughed aloud, uttering that the true joining of Souls worked much better when one had a firm cock and the other a pleasing pair of cheeks to fondle and mount.

* * *

><p>Hephaistion jerked upright hearing the sharp voice of his teacher before him.<p>

"Hephaistion, would you care to rejoin us? Or is it a dream that calls you to its side leaving we poor mortals back here with our feet in the mud as you while your hours on Olympus?"

A hot flush of color rushed along the smooth column of Hephaistion's throat. He glanced quickly over at Alexandros who was smiling at him with such passion in his eyes that Hephaistion felt he might dissolve into a hot pool of desire at his feet.

"I will not insult you with questions, Hephaistion." Aristotle's subtle tenor rang in his ears as the older man stood before him with an odd glint in his black eyes. "Yet, I think perhaps just now you would find other lessons more useful. Go and run from here to the village twice. Do not return until you have done this. I will know if you've cheated, so do not think it."

Amid the cackle of laughter and Ptolemy's knowing snigger which Hephaistion answered with a look that promised retribution, and left with a quick backward glance at Alexandros who was fast in danger of being scolded, as well, as Aristotle was standing by him studying him thoughtfully.

Though it was much cooler outside in the open air, Hephaistion shed his chalmys and sandals. Rather than complain of the harsh lesson set before him, for it was three miles to the village each way, Hephaistion silently thanked Aristotle, and began his trek with an easy pace.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Hephaistion's Homer

Author: Lysis/Selket – Revised March 2012 (Originally written 2006)

***** A story about birthdays, Hephaistion's sixteenth birthday and Alexander's fifteenth and the very special gifts they give one another. This is complete and utter fiction.

Chapter Six

***Hephaistion's run to the village of Mieza has some surprises along the way.

* * *

><p>Hephaistion paced himself. His feet pounded a rhythmic solo as he ran along a grassy pathway that led from a particularly thick grove of oak trees toward the village. His breath was even and didn't founder.<p>

Keeping his eyes keenly focused on the surrounding countryside he also used the exercise as a means to survey the terrain and study it, deciding how such areas as rocky escarpments, thickly wooded groves and swift flowing bodies of water would be approached in battle. This was an exercise he and Alexandros would undertake whenever they were out riding or hiking about. Alexandros was particularly good at it and could judge the merits and problems in almost any type of terrain and how one might move a cavalry or phalanx squadron in battle over it. His fast moving mind would toss in the other considerations they often discussed: was the army fresh or full of wounded, or in hostile territory knowing they might have to defend themselves at every turn?

Hephaistion never failed to be amazed at Alexandros' skill and cunning when it came to all things military. Already, at the age of fifteen; Hephaistion considered him such, as his birth day was but two weeks away, and one year younger than Achilles when he left for Troy, Alexandros had acquired a following among the army. This loose group was a mix of older veterans and Alexandros' companions, who called themselves the Alexandros' Hertairoi. This had greatly pleased Alexandros and Hephaistion knew that Philippos, rather than becoming suspicious and skeptical had actually been rather pleased with his son's popularity among his troops. He had commented on his ability to command troops already, and had praised his prowess and courage on the field. It had certainly served him well recently in Thrace.

Hephaistion had completed his first circuit and just as he was rounding a turn by an outcropping of weathered black rocks that he and the others had made it a point to carve their names in, the sound of his name being called caught his attention. Glancing back quickly, he stopped and began to laugh so hard he lost his footing and fell onto the sun warmed grass.

"What punishment is this when the gods send me my heart's desire?" Hephaistion laid his head back against his crossed arms, as he watched Alexandros slowly jog up to him. He was scarcely winded and singing a little song that was quite popular at their school just now.

Even Aristotle had been heard humming the seemingly little harmless tune about the cattle raiding babe, Hermes who when just born had risen from his cradle to steal his brother, Apollo's sacred cattle. What Aristotle didn't know was that the lyrics had been changed to reflect rather naughty or gruesome punishments Apollo had chosen to inflict on his thieving little brother. This part in particular, would change daily as new lyrics were added. Thus far, the lordly sun god had thrown his baby brother to hungry wolves, who had roasted the little-winged footed god over an open fire and eaten him while his brother had supplied a good sweet wine to wash the tender flesh down with; the sweet babe had then retailed by seducing his brother's latest beautiful boy, and then selling him into slavery where he was made to perform all manner of indecent and appalling sexual acts; this particular verse seemed the most popular and was added to and changed frequently.

Lately Peukestas had added a new verse that had Apollo lashing his small brother by one chubby little leg to his chariot and dragging him behind it. Hermes' little golden head was struck by lighting and smashed against rocks as Apollo dipped too close to the earth or rose higher and higher at a dizzying pace into the sky. Alexandros replaced Hermes' name with Ptolemy's when ever he sang this ballad, and of late, he could be heard to sing it quite often. He had added his own verse, wherein the tender babe had a rather unfortunate series of events occur whereby the Gorgon's head, held in secret by Apollo, was brought forth to torment the little babe's most tender parts which were turned to stone and cruelly shattered by the kicking legs of Apollo's great white sun horses. Aristotle had caught Alexandros singing this yesterday and he had been chastised, but not too harshly. Indeed, Hephaistion recalled their teacher had been hard pressed to keep the smile from his face.

"Aristotle thought I seemed to be lacking in attention and ordered me to gather myself together. Hence, I am doing just that." Alexandros winked at him as he threw himself down beside Hephaistion with a great sigh.

It was much too hot a day to bear even the slight weight of a chiton and both had stripped down as was the custom when taking exercise. Hephaistion, however, for the sake of modesty, though more for the village women, had twisted his chiton into a loincloth of sorts, but Alexandros had dispensed with even that and his sun bronzed muscles showed in splendid relief as he stretched in obvious pleasure on the bright green of the grass. For a moment Hephaistion thought a great golden cat had lay down at his side as Alexandros was pawing the ground with one hand.

"He sent you on the village run as well?"

"No, he simply bade me gather my thoughts together so I might concentrate. He did not say how I was to do this." Alexandros smirked obviously pleased with himself as he tossed aside a good sized rock that had been hidden in the grass beneath his back. "I thought the physical exercise would awaken my mind and stir my blood."

"I'll help stir your blood." Hephaistion raised an eyebrow in invitation and Alexandros leaned closer to him placing his hands on his shoulders. He was about to kiss him when a large shadow fell upon them.

"Well, I'm glad you've both time to while your day away in the splendors of Demeter's apron, while some of us must follow the order of our masters." Both Hephaistion and Alexandros looked up and moaned as the dark head of Kleitos came into view.

"What do you there on the ground lulling about like two Athenian dandies, when 'tis the heart of the day and meant to be relished? Perchance, you've been caught out in some misdeed and are shirking your punishment?" He slid a dark eyed glance at Hephaistion who glared at him in return.

"Oh, Hades take it, he sent you after us!" Alexandros shouted and pounded the ground in irritation. "Are we to have no peace, no privacy - no clemency from the wondering gazes – from -"

"No privacy?" Kleitos threw back his head laughing wildly, obviously enjoying his duty. "And what, would two healthy lads such as yourselves need the privacy of hidden forest groves for?

"For the very reason that scoundrels such as yourself do not bother us!" Hephaistion glowered then turned very red when he realized what he had just admitted to. "We are only, only… seeking to discuss, to enlighten our minds…and as such we, we…"

"We were clearly bent toward discourse on the attributes of Socrates' argument on the importance of friendship in the development of the ideal citizen for the State." Alexandros shook his head, clearly pleased with his response certain that Kleitos had never allowed such a thing as philosophy to disturb his thinking.

"Ah, yes you were clearly about to be locked in a serious discourse about the special quality of Eros in friendship. I can see the keenness of the argument in both your faces." He winked at both of them, causing Alexandros' to grumble loudly and hide his face, lest the pink blush rising in it be caught by Kleitos' fast eye. "Indeed, I think all Macedon will much benefit from your enlightened perceptions on such a subject. No doubt, Aristotle will be delighted that you have grasped such a concept so quickly! Perhaps you will give your companions a demonstration on the sterling qualities of such friendship." He turned to Hephaistion who was plucking handfuls of grass with nimble fingers and tossing them with irritated abandon at the older man's feet.

"I'll not tattle on you, if _you_, Hephaistion finish your lesson. Alexandros, I've been sent to bring you back. Aristotle has eyes in the back of his head for the both of you. Do not forget that!"

"This is cruel!" Alexandros shook his head pouting at Hephaistion who smiled back. Kleitos snorted at their antics thinking had he ever been this young and in love? Most likely not, he reasoned, young yes, but in love? He studied the two of them, and decided they were more likely caught in the heady throes of Eros, and love was just a concept they bandied about in their classes. Still, there had long been a bond between the two, he would acknowledge that. He knew Alexandros considered Hephaistion as his Patroklos, so perhaps there was something more than the pleasant lust of Eros. However, he had his orders and just now Eros would have to wait his turn.

"Cruel, 'tis too cruel, I know, the gods are playing tricks on the both of you! I'm just the messenger; hapless Hermes." With a wry grin Kleitos pulled them both up by the arm and pushed Hephaistion in the direction of the village while he took Alexandros firmly in hand and steered him in the other direction.

"Home, boy, or at least back toward your lessons." When Alexandros turned his head back to catch a last glimpse of Hephaistion Kleitos, pushed him forward. "There'll be time enough for that tonight. I do not doubt Hephaistion will be so winded he cannot find the strength for a kiss or two."

"Kleitos! How…? Where…?" Alexandros' sputtering seemed to cause Kleitos the greatest enjoyment and he threw him a teasing glance.

"Why 'tis the talk of the barracks."

"Ptolemy is a dead man."

"Oh, no, do not blame Ptolemy, was Philotas doing."

"What? Philotas!"

"Indeed! Who else, but Philotas, that curly haired, sweet-voiced singer of gossip; he has sold your secrets to the highest bidder and the barracks has paid twice over for every small earful."

"But where, how did he…?" Immediately Alexandros closed his mouth and narrowed his hot blue eyes at Kleitos whose own dark eyes were dancing with mischief. "Philotas knew nothing! You rogue! "

Kleitos laughed and pushed him along. "I guessed as will anyone else who might have come upon the two of you. You could learn a bit more discretion, my boy. Do not climb all over one another in the bright light of day in an open field, unless you plan to have the countryside as your witness."

"Oh, I didn't realize, I …" Alexandros stood still for a moment, feeling a fool.

"Eros blinds us to all but the beloved's face, I know." Kleitos shook his head with a smile. "You may count on me for discretion, but what does Ptolemy know?"

"Only the worst," Alexandros moaned and explained how he had spied on them.

"The randy fellow! Hmmm, I'll think of something to put him in his place." They had almost reached the school and Kleitos pulled him aside. "Your father will not much care whom you bed, but your mother…what will she say? For I know she has spies in the very trees and small birds no doubt sing back your every word and action to her."

"'Tis the business of neither of them!" Alexandros grumbled as he sped up as they neared the large, low ambling whitewashed building that was partly used as their school and living quarters. He could see the brown bearded Aristotle standing in the garden with his slave, Acteon, beside him. He was gesturing with his hands, as he did when he was lecturing on some subject near to his heart. He dropped a flower that was in his hand into the basket Acteon had on his arms and turned as Alexandros and Kleitos approached. Alexandros felt like a felon, as he was marched up to his teacher.

"And how was Hephaistion progressing, Alexandros?"

Alexandros blinked several times, dumbfounded by the question. Aristotle smiled rather shrewdly at Kleitos and suggested Alexandros might like to retire to his room and contemplate the mysteries of nature for a while, at least until supper. Knowing he was being given an order and dismissed, Alexandros bowed and left, but not without keeping a keen ear open to listen to Aristotle and Kleitos' conversation for as long as he was able. He made a face as he realized they were engaged in useless conversation, undoubtedly waiting for him to be safely in his room before they would say anything that would be worth hearing. He sighed and headed inside. He had made a quick bid for the palestra, but it was refused him, by Aristotle who thought a measure of solitude just now would do more good.

To be continued…..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hephaistion and Aristotle discuss Alexander's upcoming birthday…and a special gift.

Note: I thought I had post this story in its entirety. Sorry, I forgot to post the rest….

* * *

><p>Water was the only thing on Hephaistion's mind as he arrived at the outskirts of the village of Mieza. As his eyes found the outline of the village well he sank onto the heavy white stones arranged into informal benches that were scattered near the well. He could smell the deep strong iron tang that was so familiar of Mieza's water. Only its apples and wine were sweet. He would welcome either of them, he thought as he quenched his thirst and wandered along at leisure down the small village streets.<p>

He made good time in returning to the school and broke into a wide smile when Aristotle rose from his customary place stone bench where he spent his late afternoons reflecting, to greet him. However, it soon turned to a stony glare as Ptolemy strode jauntily from behind a nearby tree. He was pretending, as far as Hephaistion was concerned to be picking apples, but Hephaistion knew Ptolemy's slyness and snorted at his handy explanation.

"Was most thoughtful of you, my lad, now take them into the kitchen. For I am sure they'll be a welcome addition to the evening's meal." With that quick dismissal Aristotle showed he was finished with the older man and turned toward Hephaistion. He handed Hephaistion a cup of water, he just happened to have at the ready. Hephaistion was pleased, he had not, when first coming to Mieza, expected the older man to pay much attention to him, as Alexandros was clearly the star, but a warm and respectful friendship had quickly developed between he and his teacher.

"Bathe yourself and then come to my study. There is a discussion awaiting us. And, Hephaistion -" Aristotle turned with a shrewd grin as he called him back, "Do not linger in your chamber no matter the enchantment you might find there. I'll give you till the sun comes down to the next marking on the water clock." Hephaistion grimaced wondering what now he might be possibly be called upon to account for. Aristotle did not call him into his private study often, in fact to be called forth was usually a sign that one had displeased their teacher in some way and it usually boded ill. Nearkhos, Ptolemy and occasionally Hektor, Parmenion's youngest son, had spent more time there for their various transgressions. Alexandros did go there often for private studies on kingship, but that was to be expected.

Alexandros was caught up in writing something at his desk, in his usual, quick, fast hand when Hephaistion had entered their shared quarters. They smiled at one another, but Hephaistion told him of Aristotle's direction so Alexandros shook his head in understanding, but winked at him and promised that later he would have a private discussion with Hephaistion himself. Hephaistion had smiled broadly and chuckled as Alexandros had then gone on with his writing as though his complete existence depended on it. However, neither failed to note the other's glance kept slipping away toward the other while Hephaistion dressed.

Dressed in a clean chiton, his feet bare and his hair still damp from the bath, Hephaistion presented himself with minutes to spare.

He stood as he was not bid to sit and kept his eyes on the floor before him. He took the opportunity, as Aristotle too was caught up with writing, to study the confines of the small, but well lit room. It was at the far end of the house and nearly ever spare corner was crammed and filled with scrolls, documents, objects for study, a broken lyre and several flutes, busts of former teachers, or at least Hephaistion assumed they were former teachers, for he recognized the face of Plato, and various stuffed beasts of the forests, sky and sea. These were all set out along the narrow olive wood tables he and the other occupants at Mieza had built at their teacher's direction. These tables lined the room, pushed back against the whitewashed walls. Here and there were scattered the result of some experiment Hephaistion decided Aristotle had been working in private and had perhaps failed with.

It reminded him somewhat of the room he shared with Alexandros which was equally full with their own personal effects and various experiments. Alexander lately had been taken with medicine. His forays into concocting salves, ointments, and other mendicants usually stunk or were uncomfortable. He would often beg Hephaistion to volunteer, and of course, Hephaistion unable to deny him anything would then find himself bound tight as a mummy with various linen wrappings or stiff plaster casts which Alexandros experimented with to hold fast healing broken bones. Somewhere in the midst of these things, as well as their own pet fox, which they eventually let go back to the forest, were his smaller carefully constructed models of buildings and bridges and military machines, and a model he was proud of fashioned after illustrations the philosopher Pythagoras had made of various shapes of spheres and geometric models. These he frequently studied when doing his geometry lessons and, often to Alexandros' dismay as he wanted to blow out their oil lamp and go to sleep, would reflect on them deep into the night.

"Ah, sit, please Hephaistion, I do not require you to stand. You are not being punished. Indeed, I have a need to discuss something of a personal nature," he looked up candidly into Hephaistion's eyes with a rare slightly mischievous smile and winked. "Personal to Alexandros and know you are just the person to aid me in this." He then bent low and pulled something from a cramped corner of his desk and set it before them. It was a cloth bound object, clearly a scroll.

Aristotle's lean hands unwrapped the carefully embroidered blue cloth binding, one he had not seen before, and from beneath the material came Alexandros' treasured copy of _The Iliad_. Hephaistion could not help but gasp. He had been all too aware that Alexandros had been missing his favorite book for some time now. Yet, whenever Hephaistion mentioned it, Alexandros become quiet and would say little, or merely that he had lent it to someone to read.

Hephaistion knew this to be greatly untrue; Alexandros valued his Homer as much as he valued Boukephalas. The only person other than himself he would have lent the scroll to would have been he, Hephaistion.

"So, I see you are familiar with this scroll."

"Yes, 'tis Alexandros'…." He stopped still not believing what he now knew, what he had suspected to be true. "I have seen it many times in Alexandros' hands, read from it myself." Hephaistion unrolled it checking for the passages they had marked together of their favorite lines. "I have wondered where it had got too."

"I think perhaps you know why he has not had it?" Aristotle eyed the youth sitting before him, whose long fingers lovingly smoothed a crease and wandered over the text as though those finger tips could bring to life his memories to spring before him; of the first time Alexandros had read a passage to him; the first time they had read it together, lying side by side with a lit oil lamp deep in the night reliving as though they remembered with their own minds the sandy beaches of Troy and the crackling watch fires around the black hauled ships of the Myrmidons.

Hephaistion sighed deeply, unsure what to say or express the feelings welling up inside him. He ducked his head - tears began welling in his eyes. He pretended to brush something from his hair to hide them. "My horse…he must have sold it. How else would he have had the funds with which to buy Helios? Had I known that was the cost, I would not…." He shook his head.

"You would have stopped him?" Aristotle smiled at him. "That would have been hard indeed, we both know how stubborn, no, let me rephrase, that," Aristotle held up one long finger as if to belabor a point they both knew well, "I believe bull headed, Zeus cursed bullheadedness would be the proper term to refer to Alexandros when he sets his mind to something." They both smiled and even chuckled a little then, knowing it was so true.

"How came you?" Hephaistion stopped, clearing his throat realizing his rudeness at the bare question. "Forgive me my rudeness. I –"

"How came it into my hands?" Aristotle continued smoothly showing he was clearly not affronted with Hephaistion's bold question. "I purchased it back from the individual to whom he sold it. She thought perhaps it should find its way back to its rightful owner and thought you might be the person to deliver it." Aristotle answered with a twinkle in his eye.

Hephaistion by now was most curious. "She?" He frowned, unable to fathom who might have given Alexandros the vast sum of two talents for this worn scroll that was known to be of value only to him. Olympias, his mother? No, he knew this would not have been possible. She was generous with Alexandros but she would not have done this. He knew Olympias, having spent his tenth summer entire at the palace, she was a good mother, but not given to gestures such as this. Yet, some part of him, deep in his heart knew his own mother would have, had it been he would had been seeking such aid and had their family the money. His own mother had understood the love between he and Alexandros, and had always honored it, never seeking to interfere. Like his father, Amyntor, both seemed to hope that their son would act wisely and with respect toward himself and Alexandros.

"Hellanike, daughter of Dropides, Black Kleitos' sister; it was she who gave him the money, through her brother. Kleitos brought it back to me, with her letter."

"Lanike?" Hephaistion smiled. Indeed! Alexandros' beloved childhood nurse, why had he not thought of her? Yet, one would not. Indeed she would have been the last person he would have considered. Yet, he knew she would have done anything for former charge. She had loved him as though he had been her own child and did still. Each week along with Olympias' letters and packages there usually came a smaller package or some letter for Alexandros from Hellanike. Hephaistion realized now Alexandros wrote to her as often as he wrote to his mother. She was so much a part of Alexandros' life, that he had not given it any thought. Yet she had molded him, protected him, punished him and loved him whether he was a trial to her, or was sweet and made her heart sing.

She had wrapped his childish hurts, held him and sung him to sleep when he had been awakened by bad dreams, scolded him when he was churlish and bad tempered and had kissed and hugged him regardless.

She loved him unconditionally, as did a mother. No matter what Alexandros had done or still did, for Hephaistion realized now Alexandros spoke of this often, that aside from he, Hephaistion, there was one person whom he knew he could count on always to be honest with him, and that was Lanike. He was stunned by the realization, and felt suddenly very undeserving of his beautiful horse; had he really been worthy of such a sacrifice? Clearly, Hellanike had thought so.

For several minutes, Hephaistion shuffled his feet nervously back and forth on the floor. He felt overcome by this clear gesture of love both on the part of Alexandros, but more so by Hellanike. He found he could not meet the wise, probing eyes of Aristotle. He cleared his throat, suddenly feeling he must fill the void of silence with something, anything.

"His Homer is most dear to him. I think next to Boukephalas it is the thing he loves most." Hephaistion mused keeping his eyes glued to the text before him.

"I would say his Hephaistion is most dear to him," Aristotle looked up into Hephaistion's eyes and smiled at the shy blush rising on his smooth face. "He values you most, that is clear to me. Hellanike saw this. Alexandros' birth day is just a short few suns from now, what gift have you purchased to give him on his birth day; it is coming soon, is it not?"

Hephaistion was startled by the quick change in subject, but soon caught the intent of his teacher's question. "I, I, have wracked my brain, but I cannot think of anything worthy," he looked around the room, ill at ease knowing that Aristotle knew of the relationship, for he must between he and Alexandros and yet had not scolded him. "I want to get him something special, as he did for me, but I've not the funds, nor anything to sell. I…"

"Ah, but I have the very thing, come Hephaistion, what lies before you?" Aristotle waved the scroll in his face until Hephaistion laughed.

"But, I, you said you, I…"

"Rarely are you at such a loss for words, Hephaistion. Well, I will make this easy for you. I've no need for an old tatted copy of Homer, you can take it off my hands, and give him the perfect gift. In turn I require as payment your aid in helping me annotate it. This was Hellanike's price to me. I understand that there are several passages that Alexandros frequently questions, and I've read it through, indeed there are several lines left out or written entire incorrectly. Since you have no doubt read this with him, you would know best the passages that delight him most. Perhaps I can bring something more of Akhilles and Patroklos to life for him."

Hephaistion shook his head smiling, feeling once more the welling of tears. For a moment he felt he would like to throw his arms around his teacher, but contained himself. "I would be most pleased, most happy to do this, thank you."

"You know, Hephaistion, you have it in you to gift Alexandros with the most precious gift one can give another. Be the man upon whom he writes his story. If you do that, you will never fail him or yourself, Hephaistion. And, I," Aristotle settled back in his chair, looking very pleased with himself, "I will have learned at least one thing in my life that was not found between the inked lines of a scroll or in philosophical discussion," He laughed and raised his black eye brows at his disbelieving student. "Yes, I, your learned teacher," he spoke the words with a certain degree of self-reflection spicing them with laughter. "That love is the most learned tutor of us all."

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

Final Chapter

Alexandros receives his final presents on his birthday…

* * *

><p>Alexandros lay in his bed. The palace at Pella continued to resound with the drunken bawling of his father and the others who had attended his birth day feast. He had finally left the celebration to retire in privacy to gather his thoughts. Hephaistion had not given him a gift. He was perplexed. He had been quite caught up in the celebrations and toasted him privately when others were not watching. His eyes had seemed to promise something special, but… Oh, well, perhaps he had simply forgotten. There was always the morrow. Still… Alexandros sighed in disappointment. He felt a bit dizzy; his mind caught in Dionysius' pleasant and fragrant ecstasy still.<p>

His father had imported special wines from Athens especially for his feast and he could recall the color and fragrance of them still. One in particular had been the color of ripe summer strawberries. He had drunk a good deal of it; it reminded him of Hephaistion's kisses. The drinking had been fast and started before the night had scare begun, and as was the custom he toasted all who toasted him, although he had wisely cut some of his later toasts with water. The night air was soft and warm, and he could hear the comforting buzz of the cricket that had long made his home in a corner of his chamber.

From where he lay, he could look out the casement past the blue curtained window toward the silvery-white stars gathered sparkling in the night sky. They seemed to twinkle above with the sole purpose of greeting this new year with him.

It was his fifteenth year. He felt slightly dizzy with the realization; on his next birth day he would be sixteen summers the age of Akhilles when he left for Troy. He wondered would he ever live up to his own expectations of glory and best the illustrious actions of his ancestor? There was a scratching at the door and he let out the breath he did not realize he had been holding in and smiled widely recognizing the familiar voice. Rising, with a wide smile on his lips he called out bidding Hephaistion to enter.

Hephaistion sauntered in half-smiling, his eyes full of mystery. Alexandros felt his stomach turn over and a heated flush overtook him at the glow in those eyes as they studied him. Alexandros' noticed and had something hidden behind his back.

"Do you think you can contain yourself long enough to unwrap this?" Hephaistion slid down on the bed next to him and gently tossed the package onto Alexandros' chest. Alexandros picked it up, shook it and eyed him with a wide smile on his lips.

"It is a new dagger, burdened with garnets from the Indias? No? Perdikkas already gifted me with such a dagger, so you would not. Hmmm, a lion skin cloak? " To this Hephaistion growled at him making silly faces.

"Truly, I've packed a lion's tawny skin entire into that small package. You've much faith in my abilities, Alexandros." Hephaistion laughed as his companion turned the package about in his hands feeling it with his strong finger. Then he became silent as he caught the change in Alexandros' expression as he could see his hand working the outline of the scroll. He watched in silence as Alexandros, quickly, almost frantically uncovered the scroll.

"How? By Zeus! Where, how did you know, I…" Alexandros grasped it tightly in his hands and then pressed it to his heart.

"Aristotle," Hephaistion smiled and bent down to kiss his clearly flustered, but happy companion.

"Oh, Hephaistion, 'tis the one thing I would have hoped for, but knew not to expect. I thought never to see it again."

"The ways of the gods are mysterious, are they not?" Hephaistion barely managed to mumble as Alexandros pulled his head down and kissed him deeply.

"Indeed, they are indeed," Alexandros' eyes were shinning, glowing with a happiness that Hephaistion knew no other gift, and indeed there had been many and some splendid ones at that, had given him. "I have now all I need, the three things dearest my heart, my Boukephalas," he smiled as he eyes were merry as he teased Hephaistion with little kisses that touched along his stomach and continued lower. "My Homer and you, most of all, my Hephaistion."

FINIS


End file.
